narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo Osore
Echo Osore (Lit. Fear) is a supernatural being that exists fanonically in the realm of Naruto. He is considered to be one of the most dangerous forces alive, and his mysterious past is one of tragedy and horror. Origin Long ago, during the time of the Sage of Six Paths, the ninja academy was founded. There once was a boy who dreamed of becoming a ninja, but could never access his chakra like his peers. After a lifetime of watching his friends live their dream, the now elderly man has experienced no other emotions than pain, jealousy, and hatred. Connecting atomic theory to chakra, he discovered that the yin and yang of chakra can be torn apart to create unreal and overflowing surplus of energy, an ounce powerful enough to destroy a small district. By the end of his lifetime he had focused his own sinister chakra into a sphere of unfathomable power, ready to be dismantled to create the apocalypse. Reflecting on seven horrible sins in particular he had committed in his fowl lifetime he regretted his work, removing the core of the sphere, its tear, from the center. This caused a massive explosion of nationwide potency, only a fraction of what the tear could've produced. Hundreds of years later, the ruined land has now became a large territory of islands, independently governed and plagued by piracy. On the Isle of Tree lives a group of nomadic priests who vow Chasity for eternity, and in suit are blessed by their Jin, a supernatural god created from one of the seven sins that fed off of the ancient man's chakra. The chief of the island becomes deathly ill and requires treatment from the most accomplished medical ninja around, a woman. They fall in love through the process and she becomes pregnant, disgracing the tribe and causing the chief to be executed in sacrifice. She becomes mad with misery, seeking vengeance. Hearing an old pirate's tale of a tear of unlimited power, she sails to the center of the apocalyptic land, where a land where only Jin may walk supposedly exists. Unlike any mortal before her, the Jins allow her to see and walk on the island, discovering it to be a large wasteland of ruins. Walking through an underground passage she finds the chamber of the tear, grasping it and begging for vengeance. Suddenly it flashes, sending wisps of black smoke throughout her body and shattering. After fainting she awakens to discover that she is once again pregnant, and that the supernatural infant inside of her is feeding rapidly off of her life force. Quickly sailing back to the Isle of Tree in the course of a few months, she collapses on the shore and gives birth, where the inhabitants find her and witnessing large scale natural disasters, realize that the child is the final and centerpiece of the Jin, the Lord of Chaos. This means that his counterpart, the Lord of the Sea, has awakened from his watery prison. As they attempt to execute the child to prevent it from growing up to reach its potential, the forces of the Sea cause absolute terror throughout the islands, and in a decision between all of the clan leaders, the baby is decided to be allowed to grow up on the condition that its identity is hidden from the public, and himself. Appearance Echo is described as being fairly non-intimidating for his reputation aside from his gaze, even attractive to the brave, having jet black, silky smooth hair with a sheen. His hair grows in length throughout the series, beginning as nose length and eventually growing nearly to his shoulders. He has large, sweeping bangs that lay across his face. Echo has a small, pointed nose and medium breadth, expressionless mouth. His skin is fair and smooth, without scars despite all of his battles. Echo's eyes are a bright neon green with a marble networking design in the iris. When using any chakra, his pupils fade and his schlera become pitch black. At this point, the network from his eyes begins to spread across his eyes and emit a dark aura. In stature, Echo is of medium height, around 5'11 at 16. Echo has a naturally muscular build, and as he progresses in power throughout the series, his build becomes more defined and his shoulders broaden. At the beginning of Echo's initial adventure during his service in piracy, Echo wears a hoodless, black version of his Tree Clan robes, opened to reveal his torso. He wears a gray sash with a skull buckle on it, along with baggy black knickers and spike-toed boots. His hair is then nose length. Later on, he grows his hair to his chin, and now dresses in a black overcoat and loose gray tanktop, donning several rare and exotic chain and rope necklaces. He wears loose black pants and black leather boots. As the initial tale wanes, Echo's hair has grown nearly to his shoulder, and he now has replaced his loose, gray tanktop with a black, necklength, sleeveless msucle shirt. Personality In nature as the Jin of Chaos, Echo is immune to feeling guilt in his sins and is often unpredictable in nature. He has an enormous capacity for knowledge and his very intelligent. Echo's most impressive feature coincides with his lack of guilt. He is a paragon at deception and manipulation, as he has no bodily reflexes or moral guidelines that hinder him from lying. In collaboration with his smarts, Echo is able to plan and prepare a situation before it happens, essentially playing chess with life. As the series begins, Echo is a temper prone, frustrated, and aggressive teenager who seeks answers about his origin and place in the world. His trigger happy attitude gets him into more trouble than necessary in the beginning, but also guides him to a legendary journey. As the series progresses, Echo's awakening of power brings forth one-by-one the seven core sins that sleep within him as their master. Although he is tempted by all, his biggest downfall is his pride. Echo becomes detached, uncaring, apathetic, and his confidence turns to arrogance. This eventually causes him to succumb to the wishes of the Jin of the Sea and ally himself with him, causing the death of hundreds before he renegades and destroys the corrupt creature. By series end, Echo is calm, collected, cruel but fair, and extremely confident in his abilities. Abilities Biography Echo grew up on the Isle of Tree, where its clan takes after the customs, lifestyle, and culture of the Shaolin monks. The priests of the Isle learn of a prophecy indicating that Echo would destroy them on his 16 birthday. Every year on his birthday he drew closer to unlocking his secret Jin abilities and status, and so for safety measures was chained to a wall in an underground chamber every year on his birthday month from the ages of 5 to 15. He was undoubtedly the most prodigious student on the island, physically superior to the lean and acrobatic Tree ninja in every way. His sublime skill in swordplay was overshadowed by his cruelty and ruthlessness, something heavily conflicting the pacifist ways of the Tree ninja. Even so, Echo was unable to perform the Nature jutsu of the Tree ninja, and in such felt like an outcast. Without an explanation Echo grew miserable and bitter, almost completely friendless because of his unknown condition. Only his two teammates from his ninja training respected and loved him as a person. On the eve of his 16 birthday, the two arrange for Echo to leave and venture into the ancient forest on the island so that he may find out who he is. Coming to an altar he faints, learning that he is able to stargaze (walk in his dreams). He meets the Jin of Tree, who identifies him as someone a league above his fellow earth walkers and informs him that he is not pleased with his people's newly adopted and extremist customs before sending him away. Returning home he discovers that his friends have been tortured for information on his whereabouts and willingly release their spirits for the Jin of Tree to reap. Awakening the enormous and monstrous force within him, Echo rages and completely obliterates the population of the Isle's capital village, fulfilling the prophecy and ironically showing that it was the monk's intervention that caused their own demise. Passing out in exhaustion Echo dreams of an unstoppable force, a Jin a thousand times more powerful than the Jin of Tree. The sinister creature laughs, telling him that they will end the reign of man together and that he is drawing him closer as he speaks. Echo's body is found by pirates who were brought to the Isle by a heavy storm, and he awakens after two weeks of being unconscious and discovers that he is shackled to another teenager in the slave quarters of a large boat. To Be Continued... Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Missing-nin